Monster Themes Challenge
by I.J.Girl
Summary: ThisCatalyst'sPen's "a monstrous idea" forum 100 themes challenge! Let's see how I do! Rated T just in case.
1. Theme 95 Hold me

**Okay! I accepted The 100 Themes challenge ThisCatalyst'sPen posted on her forum, and this is theme 95(I think) Hold Me. I hope you likey!**

The moon shone down, lighting up Susan's platinum white hair as she sat on the edge of the facility, looking out towards the Nevada desert. She was leaning back, supporting her upper body with her arms, giving her face an upwards tilt. Her sapphire eyes looked saddened, as she sighed softly.

Link came up behind her, "Hey, Susan."

She turned her head quickly, and had to look around just a little before she found him. "Oh, hey Link."

He loped up to her, "Whatcha doing up here all by yourself?"

"I just…needed to be alone, I guess," she straightened up, locking her gaze onto the ground below her.

"Why the long face, girly-girl?" he smiled playfully up to her, hoping to cheer her up.

"Nothing, it's just…nothing."

Now, Link wasn't one to probe, but he did know one thing. When a woman said "Nothing," it usually meant they wanted to talk, and while Link didn't really like to, he'd make an exception, for Susan.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't be sitting up here moping for nothing," he raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly, "Come on, Susie, what's eating ya?"

"You wouldn't understand," she mumbled, turning her large blue eyes away from him.

"Try me," he climbed onto her knee, sitting and making himself comfortable, because, knowing Susan, this was bound to take a long time.

She sighed, "Well, alright. Do you know what I miss most about being small?"

"Derek?" he smirked, teasing her a little.

She chuckled and shook her head, "No, he's one of the things I miss the least. No, what is…being held."

He gave her a questioning look, "Hugs?"

"Yeah. When I had my boyfriends, I didn't mind the kissing, but I preferred the hugs," she blushed and looked away, swinging her legs slowly, mindful to not knock the fish-man off in the process, "I guess, I just felt…safe, protected and loved."

"Oh," he nodded slowly, understanding what she meant. Although he would never tell anyone, one of the things he had enjoyed the most about being a child was getting hugged. Like Susan, he had also felt safe and protected, nestled in his mother's or his father's arms.

"But, now I'm so, so, big…it's just kind of lonely sometimes, you know?" she crossed her arms loosely just below her chest.

"Yeah," he nodded. They sat there for a moment in comfortable silence, Susan swinging her legs slowly and Link pondering silently.

Suddenly he found himself scooped up in her large hands, and brought up to her shoulder, where she gently rested her cheek against his head. At first he was surprised, but he gently wrapped his arms around her as best he could. Because maybe, maybe he had missed being held too.

**So, what do you think? I'll be doing this in my spare time and when I've lost inspiration for my other stories, so don't expect a speedy update!**

**Review, maybe?**


	2. Theme 71 Wishing

**Hey there everybody! ^^ I'm so sorry I've kind of abandoned this fandom for so long; life's been busy and inspiration's been low. :( Anyway, I found the Monster Themes Challenge list on my computer and wrote this at like two in the morning and kind of liked it so I'm uploading it; hope someone else enjoys it too. ^^**

* * *

><p>71 WISHING<p>

There were many things he could wish for. To be back home, in his own time, in his own world, with his own people. He could wish that he was free again, free the way that freedom was meant to be, not trapped, running around and playing hero to people who couldn't or wouldn't be their own heroes.

He could wish for many things. Life the way that it was, well, it wasn't easy. It wasn't miserable either. He thought back to his old life, when the most complicated thing his people had to worry about was whether or not their rivals were going to be in the same lagoon that moon, or whether or not the strange new creatures, the humans, were in the area looking for a hunt.

Now people tinkered with machines and aliens, things that his kind would have thought were dark magic, sorcery, gods. Things they would have never been able to cope with or wrap their minds around had what happened to him happened to them.

He could wish for his people to be great again, the philosopher tribes and weaver tribes to magically reappear and teach these younger creatures a thing or two about beauty, about life.

He could wish to be Onon again, the young man he was before the ice, instead of Link. He had once had optimism (though never quite as much as Susan) and he didn't need to compensate for having let himself go. He was strong, he was young.

He closed his eyes, remembering the smell of the world back then, unpolluted with the smog or lights of the complicated new humans' city behind him. Remembering fishing for barnacles with his cousins, remembering laughter and death and birth and love, as the memories, like glowing, translucent jellyfish, gently snagged him and wrapped him tighter and tighter.

He felt a tug, and he leant into it, imperceptibly, as the flickering pools of brilliant blue light in the water below him suddenly seemed to glow brighter.

"Link?"

He was snapped back to the present, his head turning to find Susan sitting next to him. His eyes drifted past her to Dr. Cockroach, who was excitedly taking samples of the water, despite the tour guide's loud protests and complaints, and to B.O.B, who was leaning over the edge of the boat, burbling to the glow, claiming to know 'bacterianese'.

"Where'd you go? You completely spaced out for a moment there." Susan gave him a curious smile and he blinked, before shaking off the last of the memories and returning to his friends completely.

"Ah, just thinking," he answered, looking up at the night sky for a moment, before glancing back down at the glowing water. "You know, there used to be a lot more places you could see things like this."

He could tell her interest was piqued, and he figured it was because he wasn't talking with his usual arrogant, self-assured tone of voice.

"Really?"

"Yup. There used to be these lagoons, or sometimes a blue hole you could stop by, and if you got there at the right time of year, the water would just…burst, with all these colors and lights. The stars never seemed quite as captivating after seeing the pools; the water seemed to go down forever and ever. The sky was for birds and things that made sense. Planets, suns, stars, all following a course, a plan, something you could calculate and know….but the ocean was magic, and it felt like it could go on forever."

He wasn't sure where all that had come from, but staring at the dwindling remains of a once Earth-covering phenomenon, he felt the magic of the ocean vanishing. He could feel himself beginning to vanish with it. Glancing at Susan, who was sitting, perfectly silent, as if holding her breath, not wanting to shatter the moment, he smiled softly. She was the new inheritance, monster or not. She and her people.

What did he wish for? He wished that they could feel the magic too.

* * *

><p><strong>So I find that I write a lot from either Link or Susan's perspective when it comes to MvA. It was never my intention to write anything sort of shippy or anything (though they are one of my fave pairings) but it happened. XD Also, all the mumbo-jumbo about his past is pretty directly tied to my other MvA story; I forgot what I named it, but I need to update the thing already. I'll see if I can do that. ^^<strong>


End file.
